Chapter 1: Bound by Oath
Chapter 1: Bound by Oath is the first chapter of Yakuza 0. Plot This chapter begins with Kiryu waiting to meet Nishiki. However, he pages you and you must explore Kamurocho to find him. As you make your way, you will find a group of street hooligans bullying a student. Help the student and learn the basics of combat. After this fight, Nishiki will appear at the scene of the fight. Follow Nishiki to Pink Street where the two of you are set to go drinking. As you make your way towards the bar, you will encounter a trendy youth arguing with a man. Sober them both up by fighting and learning additional combat maneuvers. Outside the bar an aging foreigner tells you that you need to invest in yourself. On Pink St., you are approached by Yui and Madoka, two girls that Nishiki knows. While drinking at the bar with Nishiki, he wants you to do some karaoke. After singing, Nishiki decides he wants to get some ramen. Follow him to the ramen shop. While eating, Nishiki and Kiryu listen to a newscast which reveals that there was a murder in Kamurocho the previous night. As the newscast continues, Kiryu realizes that the murdered man was the man who he previously roughed up. Kiryu is then paged and must report in. Nishiki responds by telling Kiryu that Kazama will also have to pay for his mistakes. Nishiki also reveals that he believes that Kuze was the person who ratted out Kazama and got him sent to prison. Kiryu must proceed to find a pay phone in order to call the Dojima Family HQ. On the phone, Kiryu is told that all the lieutenants are waiting for him. Take a taxi to the Dojima Family Headquarters. At the Dojima Family Headquarters, all three lieutenants are waiting for you. They are frustrated and want you to pay for the murder. You are also frustrated in the location in which it took place. Kuze reveals to you that this lot is a prized piece of land wanted by the head of the Dojima Family. The person who brings him access to this land will be promoted as new captain of the family to replace Kazama. They believe that Kiryu is working together with Kazama to prevent this from happening. Kuze demands that Kiryu turns himself in by the end of the day. An aging foreiginer approaches you, along with his friend Kamoji. They want your assistance to helping to repay their debts to the Toko Credit thugs. Defeat Bruno and they will reveal that they believe you have a lot of potential as a prize fighter. Kiryu must then head to the office of Toko Credit on Taihei Boulevard East. Fight your way to the office of the President. As you confront him, Kuze shows up in the office behind you. Kuze demands to have a talk with you. He tries to get you to work with him, but Kiryu refuses. As Kiryu exits the headquarters, his pager goes off. It is from a number that he doesn't recognize. He believes that it must be Nishiki and he has to once again find a pay phone to call him on. He reveals that he is with Kashiwagi at the Kazama Family Office and that you should head there immediately. Kashiwagi knows that Kiryu is being framed for the murder. He also tells you that the owner of the Empty Lot is missing. In order to protect Kazama, Kiryu decides to leave the yakuza and pursue this on his own. He decides to appeal directly to Dojima to let him out of the yakuza. Head to Showa St. to meet Nishiki and get in his car so that he can take you to the Dojima Family HQ. As you make your way there, there is a flashback at Sunflower Orphanage showing Kazama's disappointment that Kiryu and Nishiki have joined the yakuza. Kuze confronts you, but ultimately lets you know that you are a civilian now. However, he tells Yoneda and the rest of his men to come after you. Fight your way through the men and make your way to Kuze. He will challenge you to a fight, defeat him and Dojima and the other lieutenants appears. Kuze is ordered to give a finger for his accountability. Dojima explains to Kiryu that he has to honor Kuze's wishes and lets him leave as a civilian. He tells Kiryu that Kazama will still be held accountable for his actions. At 11:58 pm, you are approached by a mysterious man. He tells you that he is aware of your current circumstances and that he has been waiting to meet you. Objectives *Find Nishikiyama *Find a Pay Phone *Go to Dojima Family HQ *Go to Toko Credit *Find a Pay Phone *Go to the Kazama Family Office *Go to Dojima Family HQ Related trophies Rewards *Completing this chapter gives you a completion bonus of 1,000,000 yen Gallery Bound by Oath 1.jpg Bound by Oath 2.jpg Bound by Oath 3.jpg Bound by Oath 4.jpg Bound by Oath 5.jpg Bound by Oath 6.jpg Bound by Oath 7.jpg Bound by Oath 8.jpg Bound by Oath 9.jpg Bound by Oath 10.jpg Bound by Oath 11.jpg Bound by Oath 12.jpg Bound by Oath 13.jpg Bound by Oath 14.jpg Bound by Oath 15.jpg Bound by Oath 16.jpg Bound by Oath 17.jpg Bound by Oath 18.jpg Bound by Oath 19.jpg Bound by Oath 20.jpg Bound by Oath 21.jpg Bound by Oath 22.jpg Bound by Oath 23.jpg Bound by Oath 24.jpg Bound by Oath 25.jpg Bound by Oath 26.jpg Bound by Oath 27.jpg Category:Yakuza 0 Chapters